I'm With You
by Demon Slaying Hanyou
Summary: Oneshot Winry awaits the Elrics on a stormy night. As she begins to lose faith, is she also losing her mind? Or gaining the thing most dear to her?


Don't own FullMetal Alchemist or the song 'I'm With You' by Avril Lavigne.

_I'm standing on a bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

The lone girl stood on the small, wooden bridge, watching the river rush under her. Rainwater had soaked her already and goose bumps covered her exposed flesh. They were supposed to come today at 5:00pm or 6:30pm by the latest. It was five hours later that that and not so much as a phone call had come. Did she really mean that little to the brothers to be forgotten so easily? Why hadn't they come?

The thin white shirt and black jeans she had lazily put on 10 hours ago did little to warm her in the rain, although her umbrella protected her from the downpour, unless the wind whipped the droplets around. Listening especially hard, she heard nothing. Nothing was to be heard but the rain pelting down. Oh, why didn't they come home?_  
_

Winry shook her head, looking at her dejected appearance in the surface of a puddle. Were Ed and Al okay? How she worried about them, not just now, but always. Still, she remembered what Maes Hughes had told her. "_But despite that, when the pressure valve breaks and they have to talk, you'll be the one they turn to, right? You're the one they can count on when they need to and that means a lot. But for brothers to count on their older sister, she'll need to be there, and be strong._" Would they really turn to her? She didn't know anymore. Still she clung to his words. It made sense then but now, everything was upside down, but she kept strong.

Granny Pinako had died a few weeks ago, leaving everything to Den. Unfortunately, the loyal mutt passed away next to his favorite mistress. Fortunately, Den was Winry's dog, so even if her companion had survived, everything would ultimately be hers anyways. Even Nelly had married and moved away, in search of fame and fortune with her exciting new husband. They were all she had now, and even more so than before, she had to be strong, for them, and herself. Now that no one could see them, she let her glistening crystal tears fall, hidden by the shower's rain.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
won't somebody come take me home  
it's a damn cold night  
trying to figure out this life  
wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you_

Suddenly, all thoughts paused when a particularly nasty gust of wind picked up the umbrella from her cold, unsuspecting hands and threw it into the river. Winry cried out in anguish as it floated away. Anyone else would have left for home right then, but not this girl. The auto-mail engineer just watched it float away, and then dipped her hand into her pocket, fishing for her house keys. Finally, her numb hands grabbed the cold metal objects. She really should go home, but what if Ed couldn't find her new residence, which was the same way as Pinako's old home. No matter which house you wanted to go to though, they would have to cross this bridge. No, Winry would not leave. Not until Ed and Al finally came.

_I'm looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is there anybody here I know  
cause nothings going right  
and everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone_

_No, _she decided, pushing the keys back in her pocket. She'd go to town and see if they could be there, stocking up on supplies.

Smiling confidently, she ran into town. Her limbs tingled as the numbness that had begun to fill them was fought of by her movement. With every step she was propelled forward, hope filled her veins. She would find them soon.

Winry looked in every shop from the general store to the little woodcarving shop on the edge of town. Neither hide nor hair of the Elric brothers was to be found. Most of the shopkeepers were closed now anyways and there was little light. "Ed? Al?" she called repeatedly. Only her hoarse, defeated echo answered her.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
won't somebody come take me home  
it's a damn cold night  
trying to figure out this life  
wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are_

_But I'm, I'm with you_

So much piled up on her, she couldn't take it. Crying out, she collapsed, soft knees hitting the muddy road. They weren't coming. She had been there for them through their father's disappearance, learning alchemy, their mother's death, entering the military. She was always supporting them with a kind word and a smile. Now, when everything she held on to was gone and she needed them most, she was left with only the rain for comfort.

_Oh why is everything so confusing  
maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_yea yea yea_

"Winry?" a male voice rang out. She looked around, but saw nothing. _Just my imagination… _she despaired inwardly. That voice would not come to her ears. He was too busy.

"Winry!" There were two voices now, sounding panicked. One was the same strong voice as before, but the other was younger. It was fake though, Winry knew it. She had let Ed down. She'd sworn to make sure he had the best auto-mail, and she must have failed. Why else would he have forgotten about her? The thought caused another rush of tears to her eyes. Then, her world ceased to exist.

_it's a damn cold night  
trying to figure out this life  
wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are_

_But I'm, I'm with you_

When the teen woke up, she saw her saviors. One was a tall, well-built boy her age with hair and eyes the color of the crisp sun. He was curled up in a chair, reading a small book that seemed familiar somehow. She would've thought it was Edward Elric, but this boy had no pocket watch or auto-mail. The other was a younger boy, his hair darker and eyes like storm cloud. However, he had an air of gentleness to him as he sat with a kitten in his lap. This one would have been Alphonse, but the younger of the Elrics' soul was the only thing in this world now, bound to hallow armor.

Looking around, she noticed her surroundings were quite comfortable. Somehow, she was in her own house. Silently, she slipped a hand to her pocket. Her house keys were still in the exact spot she had left them. Who were these people, and what had they done?

_take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you_

"Your awake," the older one stood, stowing the small book in his pocket. He stood about an inch or so taller than herself. The other one looked up and smiled sheepishly, muttering something that sounded like 'sorry'.

"W-who are you?" she asked, confused. They seemed so familiar, but no, there were too many huge differences. It couldn't be…

The young one looked rather crest fallen at her comment, as if she had just refused his proposal. The other seemed more understanding. "Don't worry Al, it's been awhile. Winry, it's us, Ed and Al." She stared, wide-eyed. Then she forced her doubts upon them.

"How'd you know where my house is? The real Elric brothers don't even know anything's changed. They don't know about…" Tears filled her eyes thinking of her beloved grandmother.

"We went there, but there was someone else there. They gave us directions to your house," Ed saw the next question coming. "We found the spare key under the doormat, exactly where you used to keep the one to Aunt Pinako's house." Still doubtful, the wary girl put them to one more test.

Looking at the older one, she stood, her posture showing her challenging attitude. "If you're Ed, how'd you get Al out of his armor? And why are you so tall? The Edward I know is a grumpy midget." The reaction was immediate. Cool, calm demeanor gone, the golden eyed teen became immature and angry.

"Who are you calling smaller than a staple? I should hit YOU over the head with a freakin wrench and-"the other boy silenced his brother by shoving a sock in his mouth, leaving his left foot bare. Quickly, Ed heaved it out, becoming silent.__

take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you…

"It's you," Winry hugged them, sobbing so hard her body was wracked mercilessly with every breath. Both brothers hugged her back, silent tears in their eyes.

"We're back," Al, said, "Brother left the military soon after I regained my body." There was no response, but only a blissful silence hovering over the room.

Later, once Al had gone to sleep, Ed and Winry sat together, talking about anything that came to mind. Mostly, Winry told them about the years they had been gone, telling Edward everything.

"I missed you," he admitted quietly, "I thought of you a lot." The mechanic was stunned into silence, having been about to say the exact same thing. Exchanging glances, both knew what could not be put into words. Neither had ever been really gifted with words. Instead, they held hands, forcing back the fears of the past.

"Ed?" she asked, breaking the stillness as thin as ice.

"Yeah?" he said, looking at the floor.

"How'd you and Alphonse get you bodies back?" Silence met her ears. He looked at her, smirking coyly. Whatever it was, it had not been horrific. That much she knew.

"You don't have to say. We have each other, you, me, Al. I don't care. I'm with you…"_  
_


End file.
